


Adommy: Smile For Me

by Lugia731D



Series: Adommy Short Stories [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Okay, I'm horrible with summaries but.. here: )</p><p>Tommy wakes up from a horrible nightmare and loses his mind, feeling extremely scared and sad. He also holds a secret he doesn't want anyone to know.<br/>Adam strikes in to comfort his best friend. They discover something more in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adommy: Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so long D8  
> I just had much fun with it.. *-*  
> This is my first completed Adommy fanfic, I guess? 
> 
> Enjoy!~

A blonde quietly opened the door of his bedroom and stepped out into the hall way. It was late at night, and he had woken up from a nightmare. It was horrible, the guitarist had still a little bit of fear from it. This was clearly different nightmare than the ones he normally got. Tommy slowly walked down the stairs and tried to keep the sound of crackling as quiet as he could, since he didn't want to wake up Adam at this time. Venting a light sigh, Tommy entered the kitchen and looked up at the clock on the wall above the doorway.

2:27

Tommy blinked his optics as if he tried to recognize the numbers, but he could see them clearly. He was just shocked from the dream... his heart still pounding fast in his chest. He didn't want to talk about the dream with Adam... or then the singer would probably freak out as much as he did.

Tommy didn't want him to worry.

The blonde searched through cupboards and found a candle and matches. He lit it to see through the dark, then wandered to a pot and decided to make himself some coffee. A couple of tears streamed down his pretty face, his thought coming back to the dream. He had no idea why this happened. It was... about Adam... being killed... by some strange guy... and Tommy couldn't do anything but watch... as that blade was so close... to... to...  
Tommy shook his head in disbelief and wiped his tears, trying to forget about it. He sat on the couch in the living room, bringing sips to his lips. It felt to him like hours as he sat there.

Until then a sound of foot steps made Tommy snap out of his thought and he turned his head to see who it was. He caught the sight of his best friend, Adam Lambert, standing on the last pair of stairs and rubbing his tired eyes. "Tommy..? What are you doing down here? What time is it?" Adam hesitated as he stretched his arms. 

"Uhm... around 2:30." He mumbled. "I'm sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?"

Adam yawned. "N-No.. I couldn't sleep. Then I smelt coffee."

Tommy lightly blinked and pointed into the kitchen. "Well... there is some more in the pot if you want." He tried to put on a smile, but couldn't, as he still had the small droplets in his eyes. Adam didn't notice, and just smiled and nodded, proceeding into the kitchen.

The singer returned after a few seconds with a mug in his hand, sitting down next to Tommy. The blonde blushed when their legs pressed together, feeling somewhat a joy. That Adam is here with him, and just having his best friend so close to himself like this, Tommy immediately felt safer. 

Or just by looking into those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes.

As Tommy continued to stare to Adam in awkward silence, the singer had raised one eyebrow in confusion. Tommy lightly blinked and quickly looked away as he realized what he just did, and instead he stared into his mug. He was so lost in his own thoughts thinking about Adam while he was just looking at him. But those eyes... there was something special about them, as if he was looking right through Adam's soul or something. They were so turquoise, like the ocean, and he could see worry in them just a second ago.

"Tommy?" Adam asked silently, causing the blonde slowly look at him after he took a sip. "Yes..?"

"Your eyes... what happened? Have you been crying?" He could see the fear in Tommy's chocolate eyes. The feeling of worry immediately grew more in Adam as he saw that something was not right.

When Tommy lightly sniffed Adam shifted closer and ran a thumb in the corner of Tommy's eyes, catching a tear that threatened to drop down. "Why..? What happened, babe? Can you tell me?" Blinking a few times, Tommy had then looked down to the ground, thinking about the dream. Should he really tell him? Would he understand?

"J-Just.. just had a nightmare. That's all. I had to get out of the bed to take a little walk and get something to drink.. hoping that I.. that I will forget about it." Tommy simply said, putting his mug onto the coffee table and buried his face in his hands, tears burning in the back of his eyes. Adam lightly frowned and set the mug down, wrapping his arm around Tommy's shoulders, pulling him closer. Tommy rested his head on Adam's shoulder and silently cried into it, while Adam whispered, "Shh.. it's okay, Tommy. I'm here. I'm here.." He kissed Tommy on the head and rubbed at his arm.

There was a long pause, and Tommy still laid in Adam's arms, eventually stopped crying and just snuggled into his best friend. Then Adam hesitated, "Do you... want to talk about it? You know you can tell me anything. I'll listen." Tommy already knew that. He could talk to Adam about anything and the singer would wholeheartedly listen and try to console him as best as he could. The blonde shrugged, not knowing if he should. "I... I don't know..."

"Tommy, I'm worried about you... I can't help you if I don't know what this is about. Come on, babe. Just tell me what it was." When the fear reappeared in Tommy's eyes, Adam caressed his cheek and the blonde looked up. "I lost you... you were killed... and I- I couldn't do anything... I couldn't move an inch to you- I couldn't save you in any way as that-- that blade--" Tommy buried his face into Adam's neck, tears gathering back and he wrapped his arms around Adam, not wanting to let go. Never letting him go.

It scared the living heart out of him. 

"Please- please don't leave me!" Adam frowned, wrapping his arms protectively around Tommy's waist. "I'm not going anywhere, Tommy... never. I won't leave you. Ever." The blonde nodded and moved back to stare into Adam's eyes. "It's okay, glitterbaby ... It was just a dream. Everything's alright." He kissed a tear away and Tommy shifted as he was let to sit across Adam's lap. The singer kept him close to his chest, Tommy pressing close to his warmth.

I need you.  
I want to need you even more.

Put your arms around me...  
And never let me go.  
Hold me in your arms  
Don't ever let me go...  
Don't leave me...

Please,  
Don't go.

Don't go away.

I need,  
I need only one thing.

I need you,  
I need you so much.

I don't want to be alone...  
I don't want to stand alone...  
I want to be with you ...  
I want to love you ...

Forever.

Those were the words that kept playing in Tommy's mind. There was so much he wanted to and needed to say, but couldn't. He was afraid.

Adam began to hum a song, gently stroking Tommy's back as the blonde ran a hand on Adam's chest. The soft voice of Adam's made Tommy warmly smile, and he snuggled to him closer, kissing him on the cheek. It was like a wave of relief that rushed through him. The warmth of his body against his was way more comforting than taking a walk around the house alone. Adam was holding him, hugging him without fear. Like he always did when Tommy was feeling down. Then he whispered into his ears, "Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?" Slowly pulling away, Tommy blinked his chocolate eyes and smiled. "You're already doing it, Adam. Thank you."

"Awww, look who's smiling.~" Adam smirked and Tommy giggled in response, pressing their foreheads together. He always loved Tommy's smile, his laugh, his pretty face and hair and just... everything about him. But that smile was his true joy. "Come on, smile for me more, Tommy Ratliff.~" Adam made a sound that almost sounded like a purr, which caused the blonde to laugh.

"Are you a cat, Lambert?"

"No, why?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Because you just purred like one. It sounded so cute though." Tommy put a finger on the singer's lower lip and winked.

"Oh, did I?" Adam kissed Tommy's finger. "But you're the one who's a pretty kitty here."

"You know, I've always wondered why and from what you got to call me this nickname." 

"Hmm. Maybe because you're a beautiful pretty blonde who acts like a cat during our Glam Nation tour in the scenes when you rested your head on my chest, arm and shoulder." He paused. "And was trying to capture my lips several times."

Those other scenes they have done on the stage... the short-but-still-hot kissed they shared, the sexy poses, Adam stroking Tommy's bass, they were doing it all for their fans. They don't intend doing things as if they were lovers in real. Only doing random funny things together, and just being friends and nothing more. But tonight... right now... Tommy is thinking something else. 

Something like... being more than friends.

Adam looked around the room to make sure that there wasn't anyone. Only them two. Lightly humming in thought, a idea had lit up in the singer's mind and he had the biggest smile on his face at that moment- if that was even possible. "Hey, I've got a perfect idea. Follow me!" He let Tommy stand up from his lap before he went over to a desk by a window, on which there laid a CD player. Adam searched through the drawer and found a cd wrap. Just the right one he was looking for.

"Tommy?" Adam said as he opened the wrap and placed the cd in the player. Tommy raised one eyebrow in confusion as he watched Adam, curious upon what he was doing. 

"Would you do me the honor and join me for a dance?" Lightly gasping at the word, Tommy had put his hand on his chest. Tommy was both relieved and dissapointed at the same time - he didn't even know how to dance! Did he..? Well, he did sometimes, but that wasn't pretty often and he was concerned he would fail some moves.  
But he could try it...

For Adam.

Pressing the play button, the singer had gave Tommy a soft smile, and held out his hand for invitation. He was serious. Hearing the sound of soft drums come from the CD player, Tommy had stared at the hand for a second, before he accepted it, squeezing . 

"I'd like that." The blonde nervously smiled as he has been brought to the middle of the room, as the music continued to play.

'Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too.'

Adam placed Tommy's hand on his shoulder, then took the other hand in his. Their fingers entwined, Adam spun him around gently as the music played. Tommy made a nervous face, biting on his lip as he was facing Adam now, and the singer asked, "What?"

"I.. don't know how to dance." Tommy softly replied as he blushed in slight embarrassement. Adam hummed in thought and smiled. "Don't worry, I will guide you through. Just follow my moves." He looked down to see how Adam's toes moved, and he mimicked. He messed up a little bit of how to follow Adam's moves, but after a minute he got it right. He was doing it quite great now. "Yeah! Just like that!" Adam smirked and Tommy giggled in answer, looking up to Adam in the eyes as Tommy had tried to move with him to the beat of the soft music, making sure not to mess up.

'And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah... yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you. '

"You're so good, Tommy." Adam whispered, making Tommy smirk. The singer spun him one more time.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." He whispered back. Taking the blonde's hand, Adam had brought him closer like a waltz, moving with him in circles. Tommy never thought he would say this, but this was quite fun to him to dance like this with Adam... he never wanted this to end. He would just dance with his best friend whole night until the morning came. Adam began to whisper the lyrics from the song, paying attention to his moves at the same time. Tommy blushed.

'Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you

Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night.

Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you'

Smiling more, Tommy has been spun in a circle again, and danced along with Adam around the living room. He was really getting into it. After several seconds, they were doing variations including turns, dancing side by side and doing different hand movements. Being spun out then spun in, Adam dipped Tommy, before he brought him back up again, and moved with him in circles once again.

'Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you...

And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah... yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you...'

Dipping him again, the song had come to the end, actually feeling like too soon for them. Bringing him back up, Tommy stared into Adam's bright blue eyes, as the singer held him, close. Blinking his chocolate eyes, the blonde had smiled and blushed upon seeing the smile on Adam's face. They just stood there, in the middle of the room in eachothers arms, staring at eachother. Adam moved his hand up to caress Tommy's cheek, and the blonde melted into it, nuzzling against it. 

His body quaked with nerves as he stood on his tiptoes and leaned toward Adam. The singer did the same. They moved slowly, so slowly, Tommy every second feeling petrified himself. And then, when they were close enough, their lips just inches away, Tommy closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his.

The softest, featherlight touch of their lips was all that connected them, but Tommy felt as if he was on fire, pressing closer to Adam's body, wanting more, needing more. Adam's arms circled around the blonde's waist, while Tommy's found their way up to the singer's hair. Legs tangled up in legs, hips pressed into hips, chests heaving in time with each other.

Tommy let out a moan as the kiss grew stronger, rougher, and more passionate, Adam pressing him against the desk and making him sit onto it. Adam was really kissing him, for real, moving down to nipple at his neck, causing Tommy to moan and tilt his head back.

Then Adam returned back to those gorgeous lips, sucking on the lower one and stucking his tongue out of his mouth and into Tommy's, entangling with the other's. 

The blonde opened his mouth wider, desperate to let more of him in, finally unafraid to show how much he yearned for him. He wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, arching closer, letting out a loud moan when Adam lightly grinded into him.

"Hey, I haven't known you could be so loud, glitterbaby." Adam smirked and kissed Tommy on the cheek.

"Says the one who shouts on the top of their voice while singing, babyboy." Adam silently giggled at Tommy's response, and locked their lips together once again in a passionate kiss.

"Adam?"

"Yeah?" He hummed between the kisses.

"Thank you.. for everything. I appreciate all you do for me, and I just want to say how grateful and happy I am to have you, Adam... I love you." Tommy smiled.

Those words made Adam's heart speed up. "I know. Love you too, my pretty kitty." Adam smirked and heard the blonde giggle and wrap his arms around his neck. There were no more words to be said - their kiss have said it all.

I Love you.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is: Nela - So In Love


End file.
